New Lives
by NightFurySisters
Summary: Book 1 of The Greatest Challenge Yet. Only a month as passed since Hiccup became Chief of Berk and found his mother. Now, his fiancé Astrid has fallen pregnant with the fourth member of the Haddock family. But with his stress already high from running the village, Hiccup's worry about losing Astrid or the baby only causes it to increase...incredibly...


Astrid Rose Hofferson was frightened.

The most fearless shield maiden in Berk…was terrified.

She wanted to question it, say that it was a mistake…that she was just fine…that this was a nightmare and she was going to wake up anytime now. There was just no way... She looked down at herself and thought of the past few days…oh Gods…Garnet, the local Healer was right….how in the holy Hel was she going to break this to Hiccup? She didn't think she'd have to do this for at least a few more years. But…it happened.

And she was scared.

"Stormfly!" She called, watching the clouds for her loveable gold and blue dragon. When Astrid was upset, she usually called for Stormfly and went for a flight in the clouds to clear her head. It calmed her, and made things easier. But with a situation like this? She didn't know if a flight through the clouds with her best friend would work…but it was certainly worth a try.

Within a few minutes, Stormfly flew down and landed, squawking happily as she spotted Astrid and wobbled over, her gold eyes locked on her rider. She rubbed her big head against Astrid's side, making her laugh for a moment.

"Want to take a ride, girl?" Astrid asked her dragon, who squawked loudly and turned so she could let Astrid onto her back. Astrid got onto Stormfly and locked herself into the saddle and patted Stormfly, signaling her to go up.

Up in the clouds, Astrid usually felt calm, touching the light fluffy clouds and admiring the color of the sky, and sometimes, she would come up here with Hiccup and they would ride either Stormfly or Toothless and enjoy a romantic evening. But it was daytime, and there had been no time for romantic evenings since Hiccup began his chiefly duties only a month ago. For Astrid, this had been annoying. Hiccup left early in the mornings, and then came home for dinner. Valka tried to explain to her that this is what it feels like being a housewife, and Astrid felt almost horrified when she realized that that was what she was becoming. Even though she was prepared to be a wife, engaged to Hiccup for almost two months now, but she never expected that she'd be alone in her house for the whole day! But now…she wouldn't be alone…

Astrid felt herself sigh and squirm, feeling uncomfortable as her mind wandered into what happened early this morning. She wanted to put her hands into her face and just cry. But she had to be strong. If Stormfly knew that Astrid was upset, she would make Astrid stop and make her spill the beans, and although she knew her dragon would make her feel better, she decided to try to toughen up.

But even a strong Viking like her couldn't hide from the truth and soon the subject popped into her mind again, her eyes began to sting, tearing up. Thinking about it too much had made her upset, and now she felt the tears trying to slip out of her eyes and fall onto her dragon. She tried to stop them, but soon she couldn't help it, and the tears started rushing down her cheeks, and her hands flew to her face and she began to sob. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she felt started to collapse onto the back of her dragon, letting the sobs take her.

Stormfly knew from the first sob that her rider was upset. But that made _her _upset, and she began to make a turn, without her rider knowing. Taking a shortcut through the clouds and then navigating her way to a place that her rider and her rider's mate had been to many times before.

…

Astrid was surprised when she felt her dragon land. She figured that Stormfly got tired and decided to go back to Berk to eat, but then she saw the familiar landscape of Itchy Armpit.

"Stormfly…I'm okay girl, just…take me home."

But Stormfly just sat down comfortably on the grass and looked back to her rider. Astrid realized what the dragon was trying to do and she smiled at her through red swollen eyes. "Okay girl," she sniffed. "I'll tell you what's wrong." Astrid climbed off the concerned dragon and sat down on the grass, looking straight at the dragon.

"Stormfly…I'm pregnant." She hated to say the word. She still didn't want to believe it and now she was telling her dragon. It was an unwanted shock, and she was still trying to make sense of it all. But she looked up to her dragon. Stormfly seemed happy, garbling and scooting over, wrapping her tail around Astrid.

"Stormfly…I'm scared…Hiccup has been Chief for only a month…and he's always gone with his chiefly duties and he's always busy…and now I'm having his baby?! I just...I don't know how it will work…" She placed her hands back into her face again and felt more tears coming on. Then she felt something cuddle her. Stormfly was curling herself tighter against her rider, licking her cheek. Astrid cracked a smile and gave the dragon a pat on the head.

"Thanks girl," she then looked down to her stomach and patted it. "Hey, Stormfly…how did _you_ like being a mom? Was it fun? Happy? Scary? Annoying?" She waited for her dragon to answer, but all she got from the dragon was a nod.

"Huh…so all of the above?" Astrid said, looking up at her excited dragon that was now lowering her head to Astrid's stomach, pressing her ear against it. But Astrid just chuckled softly.

"It's only been a month, Stormfly. You won't be able to hear him." But as she realized what she just said, she just referred to her baby as a "him." She looked down at her stomach again and rubbed it softly. "Wait another two weeks Stormfly…you'll hear him." Was she already thinking about being a parent? She supposed she should soon.

With a smile, Astrid untangled herself from Stormfly's tail and stood up. "Alright girl, it's already late afternoon. Time to get home. I have to make dinner before Hiccup gets back as well."

Stormfly stood up and let Astrid on, and started to fly up and leave the small island behind. Stormfly was focused on getting home, but Astrid had one thing on her mind. How was she going to explain this to Hiccup?

…

When Astrid got home, it was almost time for Hiccup to be home, so Astrid threw together a beef casserole and buttered bread. Just as she put the meal on the table, she heard the wooden door open and a "_step-clunk" "step-clunk" _sounded throughout the hall.

"Hiccup? You home?" She called out to the door as she placed two cups of milk on the table.

Hiccup's tall figure walked down the hall to the kitchen, where he smiled at his beautiful fiancé and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Good evening, milady." He kissed her cheek. "I hope you had a lovely day." He released her and looked at the dinner table. "I see you've made dinner again. Thank you, milady. Shall we sit down?" He went to the table and pushed her chair out, waiting for her to sit down.

Astrid sat down, taking a deep breath and faking a smile. She looked at her fiancé across the table, spooning casserole onto his plate, and taking a slice of bread. He bit into the casserole and his lips turned up. "Tastes good, Astrid. Thank You."

Astrid just nodded and spooned a tiny bit of casserole onto her plate. She most certainly wasn't hungry, and she _certainly _didn't want to tell Hiccup the news she had to tell him. But she would wait until he was finished eating. She didn't want him to choke and die when she told him. But it had to be soon. So she picked at the food with her spoon and moved it around. She just moved it in circles and sighed. Thinking the baby inside of her…moving and growing…and…

Was she ready to be a mom? To be a parent? She, the strongest female warrior in Berk had to become a soft and gentle person for her child? She had never really thought about this before, and the more she thought about it, the scarier it got. She could feel herself getting a headache from thinking about it too much...and she could barely think...what? What was happening?

"ASTRID!"

Astrid's head shot up fast and she saw Hiccup, plate empty, with a worried expression on his face. She hadn't even realized that Hiccup had been trying to talk to her.

"Hiccup?" She asked, confused and dazed. "What….what's wrong?" Hiccup looked at her for a moment with a look of deep worry. "Astrid, I've been calling you for five minutes! You didn't hear me?"

Astrid tried to shake her head, but her vision became blurred and she felt lightheaded…

Hiccup got up and rushed to Astrid, and placed his hand across her forehead, checking for warmth or extreme coldness. Her head was sweaty, and she felt light when Hiccup picked her up. Hiccup rushed her upstairs and placed her on the bed. "Astrid, baby…what's wrong?" He checked her pulse. It was fast and his panic only increased. Hiccup was getting very concerned. Astrid wasn't like this, what was wrong? "Astrid! Baby….come on, baby…what's wrong?"

Astrid tried to sit up. "Hiccup…I'm fine…just…really…dizzy…and stressed…"

Hiccup tried to get her to lay back and rest, but she shrugged him off. "Astrid, you've been acting strange since I got home…are you okay? Did someone hurt you? What happened to you?"

"Hiccup-"

"Did my mom upset you with something? Did you fall off Stormfly? Did you eat something bad again?"

"Hiccup-"

"Are you upset that I get home so late? Because I really do want to spend more time with you, but the preparations for cleaning the village of ice is lengthy."

"Hiccup!-"

"Oh, I know what it is! You don't want to want to wait for the wedding! Well Astrid, you know I love you, but weddings take times to plan and for the record, I would love to get married sometime very soon, but you know I can't-"

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup turned to Astrid, her eyes growing heavy with tears and her hands trying not to move to her face. "Hiccup…I…" She didn't know how to say this…but it was time. She couldn't hide it any longer, and he deserved to know. After all, this was his….._their _baby.

"Hiccup…I'm…"

Hiccup cuddled next to her, and began to rub her back. "Astrid, you can tell me…it's okay…" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to comfort her further.

Astrid looked at him, tears spilling down her eyes.

"Hiccup…I'm pregnant."

As soon as she said it, she felt her hands fly to her face and let out some more sobs.

Hiccup stopped rubbing her back. Whatever horrifying thing that ran through his head as he realized she wasn't well, it wasn't that…

Astrid released her hands from her face and turned to her fiancé. He was…frozen…and this scared her. "Hiccup?" She reached out to him. "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

Hiccup wasn't talking…or moving for that matter. "You…You're pregnant?" Hiccup finally asked. Astrid didn't like his tone. It was a mix of confusion and panic. Hiccup just sat there...and finally looked at her. "I…this is…"

Astrid felt her world crashing down. He wasn't happy…this is what she had feared. She didn't know what would happen next.

"Astrid…I…I don't know what to say…" He started, but Astrid finished it. "I get it, Hiccup. You're not happy. I'm sorry that this happened." She got up and started to walk off, but Hiccup got up and rushed after her.

"Astrid, wait! I didn't say that!" He finally caught up to the blonde, and turned her around with his two strong arms. "Astrid, baby…let's talk about this…"

"About what? How you don't want to be a dad?" Astrid tried to get him off, but his hands were too strong, and she couldn't squirm out.

"Astrid, calm down! Listen…I…just didn't know how to take it…but…"

Astrid finally managed to get him off her and stormed downstairs into the kitchen and began to start cleaning up dinner. "Stop trying to talk to me Hiccup, I understand. It's a lot to take in, and you know you won't be able to handle it with all of your work."

Hiccup sighed and continued following her, and then got behind her, and wrapped his arms slowly around her, snaking them around while Hiccup slowly and softly planted kisses from her neck bone to the side of her neck before turning to her cheek and kissing it. "Astrid, please…just listen…" He kissed her cheek again, and softly rubbed arms and nuzzled her neck with his large fluffy head.

Astrid sighed and turned around, with a half smile on her face from the romantic gesture. "Alright, Lover Boy, what do you have to say to me?"

Hiccup gulped. "Astrid, I…I love you, and this…this is…great news and I'm SO happy, but…I'm just concerned…about the village…"

Astrid smiled. "Hey, don't worry, Hiccup. It'll be okay. But…are you really excited about this? I mean, we've only been engaged for two months, and here we are…parents!"

"Of course I'm excited!" Hiccup started, his eyes going from shocked to excited. "I'm going to be a Daddy, and you're going to be a Mommy!"

Astrid blushed as she thought about that. "I never thought about that…being called Mommy someday…I mean, I knew that we were going to have children, but I never thought about being called Mommy…will…will…will I be a good Mommy, Hiccup?"

Hiccup smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Astrid. You'll be a wonderful mommy…" He looked down to Astrid's stomach, where his baby, _their _baby, was growing. He could already imagine the tiny footsteps that would echo in their home when their baby got here. Hiccup was…excited!

"Oh, Astrid, this is so wonderful!" He picked up his young fiancé and spun her around, smiling and laughing.

Astrid laughed too. She hadn't expected him to be so excited, but this was a good sign! Maybe...just maybe...they could be good parents like Astrid wanted...

Hiccup put her down and then crouched down and rubbed at Astrid's stomach lightly.. "Hi…Hi, there, little one…I'm your Daddy…and this is your Mommy…and we just can't _wait _for you to get here." He cooed and smiled, giving Astrid's belly a kiss. "Hey, Astrid, when did you find out?" He asked, looking up.

Astrid smiled. "This morning. Went to the healers because my stomach hurt and Garnet said that I was a month pregnant. It was quite a shock."

Hiccup gave her an apologetic smile and then stood back up and faced his fiancé. He kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arm around her back. "Astrid…I love you…and this baby…"

Astrid's smile widened and her eyes beamed with happiness. "I love you too, Hiccup…and I will love _our _baby too…"

The two lovebirds leaned into each other and smiled, their smiles only widening. They knew that parenthood was a difficult and life changing situation, but with a love as strong as theirs, they knew that this was possible to learn how to adapt and love their child. Although, they weren't ready, and certainly not prepared, they knew that their baby would be special…because it would only make their love for each other grow and grow and grow...

...

Astrid bustled around the house, cleaning things up so that the house would look nice for her almost-mother in law. Ever since Valka came back and moved into Gothi's Home as New Elder, Astrid had taken a liking to having the woman around. She had seen Hiccup and his mom bond, and it hurt. It was a trade, a father for a mother… But Valka was what Hiccup needed and Astrid had suddenly had the most loving motherly woman there in the family, it was fantastic.

She placed a jar full of some mint, to make the house smell good, onto a table near the sofa piece. And suddenly Hiccup was holding the door open for his mother. "Right this way mom." He said and placed a hand on her back. Valka walked in and smiled at Astrid, causing the younger woman to nervously smile and smooth the pale blue dress Hiccup had told her to wear. "Hello Mrs. Haddock, I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight." She managed to choke out.

Valka laughed and stepped forward, grabbing hold of Astrid's hands. "Oh Astrid, I've told you already, you can call me Valka!" Hiccup chuckled by the door as he changed his metal foot from a flying one to one of the ones he wore around the house.

"So when will we eat? I'm starving!" Hiccup said as he sat down at the dining table. "Oh, starving? You? I wouldn't have guessed." Astrid teased and brushed Hiccup's hair with her hand as she walked by. Valka smiled at the two of them and their acts. "We will be eating soon, I just need to let it simmer for a few more minutes." Astrid said and took a seat next to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at his mother and nudged Astrid with his knee underneath the table.

Astrid nodded her head ever so slightly that Hiccup barely caught the motion, which was a reply to his nudge.

"So, mom. Astrid and I wanted to tell you something." Hiccup said and tried to hold back his excitement.

"The thing is, Valka, I'm pregnant! You are going to be a grandmother now!" Astrid said and Hiccup kissed her on the cheek, the couple looked at Valka for her reaction.

But it wasn't the reaction they were hoping for.

"Hiccup! You got Astrid pregnant?!" She said with a scowl. "How could you! You two aren't even married let alone engaged! The village is going to throw a fit because of this! And you just became chief son! You are still learning how to run an island! You can't take on parenting!" Valka said in a rush, her anger and disappointment showing very thoroughly.

Hiccup held up his hands defensively. "Woah, woah, woah mom, Astrid and I are engaged! I-"

Valka's jaw dropped in even more emotion. "You, didn't tell me you were engaged! When did that happen?!" She said in a tone that very soon would be yelling.

"Mom I thought I told you, Astrid and I have been engaged since just around five days before dad died." Hiccup said and realized he had forgotten to mention that.

Valka sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed before she opened them again, and the blue green eyes stared into the couple's across from her, no longer flashing with anger but now more gentle and patient.

"So you have been engaged for a while now… How many months pregnant are you Astrid?" Valka said in a low tone that they could tell if it was angered or calming.

Astrid bit her lip to shake away the bad emotions and then flashed a tiny smile. "One month." She said quietly. Valka sat there for a second, before all of the sudden she grinned and leaned across the table, bringing the nervous Hiccup and Astrid in for a hug. She released them and excitedly tapped her foot. "So I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh I dreamed for twenty years of the day this would happen! I always imagined my son would have a beautiful wife!" Valka marveled and wiped away some joyful tears.

Hiccup laughed happily, and full of relief, that his mom was overjoyed about this. He stopped and smirked at Astrid, the smile then turned to a look of bewilderment. "What's that smell?" Hiccup said and stared at Astrid who suddenly jumped up. "The soup! It is done!" She said and quickly made her way to the kitchen like area which contained the fire cooking the soup. Her skirt flew around her as she grabbed the pot and the stack of bowls and spoons she had placed on a counter.

She brought it over to the table and put the three bowls down. She ladled the soup out and gave Valka and Hiccup each a bowl and spoon.

She sat back down with her own bowl, the kettle placed on an overturned barrel off to the side. Hiccup looked at the cream colored soup with vegetables and what he thought was bacon and cheese steaming a delicious scent. He carefully dipped his spoon in and pulled it back out, he let it cool and then placed it in his mouth, it tasted outstanding!

"Astrid, this, this, this is amazing!" He said and ate another large spoonful. "It is potato soup, easy to make and I played with it to make it taste better." Astrid said and scarfed down some of hers. Valka hadn't said a word because she was too busy eating the newly recreated and delicious soup.

"Astrid I would love the recipe for this!" Valka said and ate another bite. Astrid simply nodded because she was too busy eating, she hadn't realized how hungry she was….

A while later the trio had moved to the sofa and chairs Hiccup had put in. "So," Valka said. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Astrid's nose twitched as she thought about it, but before she could really even imagine anything Hiccup replied for them. "We don't really care, as long as it is healthy." Valka nodded in agreement. "Whatever happens it will be good." She said and Astrid snuggled closer to Hiccup as they all talked about little details involving the baby.

...

Hiccup tapped his foot, studying the crowd closely. He looked at his friends and mother who were standing in a group nearby. Astrid stepped up beside him and brushed his shoulder gently.

They had prepared for this moment, but it still made Hiccup feel rigid and stiff, as if one wrong movement and the whole thing would be destroyed.

Him and Astrid had already considered and reconsidered it all. Every detail, including what he would do if something happened to the baby later on. But he didn't want to think about that...not yet.

Astrid clasped her hands in front of her, the doors in the front of the room closed finally as the last of the villagers made their way in. Hiccup's foot stopped tapping and his prosthetic stopped rocking.

He cleared his throat and the sound echoed through the room, causing the villagers to quiet down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, it was time.

"Well, last time the entire village was gathered, I had stopped yet another war and became chief all at once." Hiccup paused to let the chuckles and laughs die down. He suddenly found himself nervous once again, those annoying thoughts of what could go wrong were flooding his mind again.

"I, I mean me and, um, my, we are," Astrid gripped his hand tightly and he shut up. His gloriously short announcement was now taking all his will power to say.

The looks on the villagers faces were priceless, their chief was fulfilling the meaning of his name in every way possible. From his shuffling foot that made a soft scuffing noise, to his hand that tugged on his braids to the side of his head, to the awkward mumbling they assumed was supposed to be speech, he was a complete hiccup in this moment.

Hiccup started again with a small sigh of embarrassment.

"I would like to proudly announce, that me and my bride to be, Astrid Hofferson, are expecting a baby." Hiccup said and nearly passed out from the relief of saying that.

The villagers were quiet, and then suddenly it was all a loud rush of cheering and whistling and murmurs and chattering and dragons roaring outside as they unknowingly joined the excitement. Even cranky old Mildew cracked a smile.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup from behind and pulled him up against her. She stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, the tiniest half smile and glance he shot back at her were enough to make her understand that he was overjoyed.

Hiccup stood proud and tall, shoulders squared, Astrid by his side. Everything was right in the world for once.

...

_Hello everyone! We are the NightFurySisters and this is our FIRST story! We really hope you enjoy it! We love reviews and feedback, and we hope you all like the story!_

**_Audrey ;)_**

_and _

**Abbie :)**


End file.
